


Hold On Tight

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Aural Voyeurism, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's pissed off at the state of their hotel. Yunho comes up with a way to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

The room’s filled with steam by the time’s Yunho done in the shower. Changmin’s reading with a scowl set on his face when he comes out. Previously he’d been attempting to use his glasses, but they were fogging over every two minutes.

Because there’s no goddamn door separating the bedroom from the bathroom. Because they’ve been put in a cheap ass hotel when their own Japanese apartment is only an hour away.

“It’ll be fun to spend time with our juniors!” Yunho had told him, and Changmin’s spending time with them alright.

Every single bump and yell from the rooms surrounding them is completely audible, and he’s heard complete conversations from Minseok and Jongdae next door.

“This hotel is shit,” he tells Yunho and tosses his book onto the nightstand. It hits the lamp and the lightbulb goes dead. Changmin wants to scream.

“Why would they put us in a place like this?”

Yunho shrugs, “Last time we stayed here it was nice.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, “When? Seventy years ago? This place is a dump. We’re using actual keys to open our doors. _Keys._ Who the hell uses keys anymore?”

Yunho adjusts the towel around his waist, and Changmin curses himself when his attention is drawn away from complaining to staring at his half-naked life partner.

“Calm down,” he tells him, “The sheets and towels are soft at least. That’s what you’re usually fussing about. I guess my princess can never be satisfied.”

“Don’t call me princess,” Changmin huffs.

Yunho takes a seat next to him on the bed, and Changmin sits up to rest his head on his shoulder.

“I just want peace and quiet.”

“We could get them to shut up real quick,” Yunho suggests, and Changmin rolls his eyes.

“We’re performing tomorrow.”

“We could be gentle tonight.”

Changmin takes a deep breath against Yunho’s bare shoulder. He smells his own body wash, and it stirs something in his stomach, not just because Yunho smells like him, but because he’s ranted to him a billion times about how horrid the hotel provided body washes are for your skin, and he’s only now heeding his advice.

“If you’re stressed you need relief,” Yunho says plainly.

Changmin responds with a small grunt. Leave it to Yunho to simplify these things. He’s pondering the idea when he feels Yunho’s hand on his thigh.

“Yunho,” he warns when his hand travels upwards, “I’m too loud.”

But Yunho’s hand continues stroking upwards, inching under the cloth of his boxer shorts to dance lightly against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, “Be loud for me then.”

“The whole hotel will hear,” he protests, but he already feels himself growing in his shorts, and Yunho’s hand is high enough that his fingernail just ghosted his cock, and _oh_ that was cold. He gasps and pushes Yunho’s hand away.

“Who’s below us?” Yunho asks before pressing a kiss against his neck. He really doesn’t seem keen on stopping his affections any time soon, and any other time Changmin would be glad, but now he’s tensing up and worrying.

“Jonghyun and Onew maybe?” he answers.

Yunho pushes him down before climbing on top, resting himself gently on top of him. The body heat is more obnoxious than the weight. He nuzzles against his neck and cuddles close.

“They won’t mind,” he tells him and follows a bead of sweat from Changmin’s chest to neck with his tongue.

Changmin’s body is starting to get more tense, the thought they might fuck with these paper thin walls surrounding them is stressing him out, but the more worried he gets the harder his dick gets, the more he craves Yunho.

“It’s embarrassing,” he tells him, and Yunho leans down to kiss him, all sloppy and wet, and saliva’s connecting them when they pull apart.

“But I want you so bad, Changdola. How am I supposed to perform tomorrow if I’m still strung up on the thought of fucking you?”

“Fuck your hand.”

“If I must,” Yunho says with an overdramatic sigh, and Changmin immediately realizes he’s misspoken because god he has to be in love with the biggest piece of shit in the universe.

It’s reaffirmed as he watches him ditch the towel and move to straddling naked over him, erection in hand.

He jerks it slowly at first, eyes half closed as he makes himself a sight for his audience underneath him.

“Yunho,” Changmin begins, but he’s cut off.

“You wanted peace and quiet and now you’re the one not shutting up.”

Changmin shuts up. Determined not to give into the way Yunho’s playing with him, but he can see the pre-come forming on his slit, and it’s dripping down the tip. He’s smearing it as he moves faster, getting his whole cock glistening and wet, and it’s against nature that Changmin doesn’t get to taste.

He knows Yunho can feel his erection against the small of his back, but he pays no attention to it. Changmin can only stay silent for so long. Small whimpers are already starting to escape from being ignored, but Yunho doesn’t seem to hear them.

Yunho wiggles his butt against Chagmin’s cock, and Changmin responds with a noise somewhere in between a squeak and an “urgh.” It’s what it takes for Yunho to finally pay attention to him.

His hand stops moving on his dick, and he licks his lips tortuously as he looks down at Changmin.

“Feeling left out?”

Changmin grunts in reply, and is awarded two wet fingers stuffed in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around them greedily, and whines low in his throat when they’re removed.

“Still don’t want to make any noise?” Yunho asks him. Changmin doesn’t respond, which Yunho takes as a yes.

“On your knees then,” he orders and shifts himself so Changmin can roll off the bed and situate himself between Yunho’s thighs.

He opens his mouth only to be denied, head wrenched back by his hair as Yunho continues to get himself off on his own.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth?” he asks, and Changmin doesn’t respond just to smite that teasing grin, “If you want it, you have to ask for it.”

Changmin stays silent, so Yunho continues to jerk himself off with a hand tangled in his hair.

“Would you rather me just cum on your face?” he asks. Changmin darts his tongue out to lick at his dry lips – not giving in is harder than he expected.

“I could take a picture of you afterwards. Needy and denied with my cum smeared all over your gorgeous skin. It’d be unfortunate if that picture got out, wouldn’t it?”

Changmin takes a deep breath. The idea of their closest friends seeing him debauched and denied. It disgusts him and excites him at the same time. Colors his face in embarrassment and sends blood rushing to his cock.

“Yunho,” he breathes out, and Yunho’s hand stops on his cock, “I want it,” he tells him, and Yunho smirks.

“You do?” he pulls him forwards by his hair, “How much?”

“I’m not going to beg,” Changmin warns him, and Yunho shakes his head.

“No. You’re going to beg.”

“Yunho,” Changmin whines, and he moves forward to ignore his orders, only to be wrenched back by his hair.

“Changdola, I want you to beg for it,” Yunho reminds him, in a sweet tone of voice usually reserved for sleepy Changmins and fluffy dogs.

“And I just want to suck your cock. So let me.”

“How badly do you want it?”

Changmin looks away, “Really badly.”

“You want me to fuck your mouth? Make your throat so raw you can hardly sing tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Changmin breathes out, glaring when Yunho grabs his chin to make him face him.

“Tell me what you want me to do with that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

“I want you to fuck it,” Changmin tells him. It’s hard to think of anything creative when Yunho’s staring down at him, gaze intense and darkened with lust.

“Hard?” Yunho continues for him.

Changmin only nods.

“Because your mouth was made to be fucked by my cock, wasn’t it?”

Changmin nods again, quicker this time. He’s so eager, and he can’t help it.

Yunho drags him closer, let’s his cock slap wetly against Changmin’s cheek and then pulls him back a bit and hits him on the nose with it.

Changmin’s more than slightly taken aback, and Yunho looks way too amused.

“What was that about?” he asks, and it’s a sign of his devotion to the other man that his libido hasn’t been dampened at all by his weirdness.

“I booped you,” he tells him with a small laugh.

“What?”

“I booped you on the nose. With my dick,” Yunho looks proud of himself, and Changmin isn’t sure how to respond to that, so he simply leans in and takes Yunho’s cock into his mouth.

It’s a great satisfaction, to finally have Yunho’s cock heavy on his tongue, and he takes full advantage of it.

He swirls his tongue around him, takes as much as he can, and lets Yunho push him down further until his nose is nestled against Yunho’s coarse pubic hair.

He looks up at Yunho, and that’s the signal he’s ready to be used. The signal that Yunho can take what he wants from him without worrying about Changmin’s comfort. Just the way Changmin likes it.

Yunho grabs onto his hair and fucks hard, making Changmin work for him as his hips snap forward at a pace and consistency that have Changmin certain Yunho’s some otherworldly being.

His throat aches, there’s pain prickling where Yunho has hold of his hair, and Changmin loves it. He feels like he might cum without being touched, the pain and the sight of Yunho in pure pleasure while using him a mix so sweet Changmin’s seeing stars.

He reaches his hands down to rub at his still clothed cock, and Yunho notices.

“Hands behind your back, Changmin,” he orders, voice breathy and husky, “If you want to touch yourself you have to earn it.”

Changmin whines around his cock, and Yunho thrusts especially hard before pulling out suddenly.

“Hands,” he breathes out, and Changmin jumps into action immediately, taking Yunho’s thick and wet cock in his less impressive hand and jerking him. He feels the orgasm coarse through the length in his hand, and he gently shuts his eyes in anticipation of what’s to come.

Yunho’s seed paints his face as the man comes with a low, throaty moan.

Changmin’s tongue peeks out to taste when he’s finished, and he opens his eyes with only slight difficulty. There’s cum draping his eyelash, and he reaches up to wipe it off when Yunho grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he tells him and reaches over to the night stand to grab his phone, “I won’t send it to anyone,” he tells him, and Changmin nods his permission for the memory to be permanent.

Yunho snaps a picture and then uses his thumb to wipe the cum off from around his eyes.

“Do you want to see?” he asks, and Changmin hums out a yes before climbing onto the bed next to Yunho.

He sees the picture, and his mouth parts. He can’t blame Yunho for wanting to capture the moment. It’s better than anything Changmin ever came across during his porn site frequenting days, and that’s not just his inner narcissist talking.

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes watered with threatening tears (not masking the expression of desire and pleasure). His lips are raw and a wet red, and semen adorns his skin, caught in his eyelashes and delicately painting his cheeks.

“You look good,” Yunho reaffirms before turning and kissing him, bringing him down to lay on the bed.

Changmin kicks off his boxers – finally – and presses his length against Yunho’s thigh.

“Are you going to hump me like an animal?” Yunho asks with a smirk, “Are you that desperate?”

“You’d enjoy it,” Changmin reminds him, his voice is hoarse already.

Yunho mouths at his neck and presses himself closer, “You’re right. I would, but I don’t want you getting off in such an unclassy way, princess.”

Changmin whines; he’d already been moving against Yunho’s leg, and Yunho abruptly stops him, “Get me off in a classy way then,” he demands, and Yunho smirks.

“Do you know what’s classy?” he asks, and Changmin groans. He knows the answer, and it’s not a bad solution at all. He just wishes Yunho could take their sex life a bit more seriously.

“My ass,” Yunho answers for him.

Changmin hums in agreement.

“Want me to ride you Changmin?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, whining more when Yunho leaves the bed.

“Do you remember where you put the lube, Changdola?” he asks from across the room, just one volume lower than shouting. The whole hotel must have heard him, and Changmin knows Yunho knows exactly where the lube is.

“Hyung,” Changmin whines, “Sock pocket of your suitcase.”

He hears Yunho fumbling and then a, “I still can’t find it!” he’s teasing now, torturing Changmin in the dumbest way possible.

“Yunho!” Changmin snaps, and he knows Yunho’s grinning from hearing the informal speech.

“Quiet down, Changdola!” Yunho’s playing with the cap of the lube as he walks back to the bed, “The whole hotel must have heard you.”

Changmin glares, but he can’t hide the embarrassed flush. Not only was their little sexual dispute heard by the entire hotel, but his dick is as hard as ever.

Yunho strokes up with a lubed hand, and Changmin’s almost undone right there. The lube’s cold, nearing an uncomfortable temperature, and Yunho’s hand isn’t moving fast enough to warm it up. Just gentle strokes to torture him.

“Hyung,” Changmin whines, and Yunho smiles down at him.

“Just a moment!” he tells him, all too chipper, “Can’t have you fucking me without prepping myself.”

With that his hand leaves Changmin’s cock, and the sensation is replaced with the wonderful view of Yunho fingering himself.

Changmin reaches down to stroke himself to the sight, but Yunho’s stern headshake deters him.

“Ready?” he asks, and he’s already situating himself above Changmin’s cock, feet flat on the bed.

Changmin knows from the position that he’ll have zero control. There’s no guiding Yunho this way or that or thrusting up or forcing him faster. Yunho will do as he likes.

He nods and Yunho lowers himself on his cock. Changmin whimpers and gasps as Yunho adjusts to the length before bouncing himself up and down with those powerful legs.

The pace he sets is fast, almost too fast for Changmin after he’s been wound up so long.

He grips at Yunho’s thighs, lets his hands slide down to his knees where he digs in his fingernails and holds on for dear life. Yunho’s breathing is staggered as he continues riding him, and then he stops, abruptly, just short of Changmin reaching his high.

The noise that comes out of Changmin at the action is not the most attractive thing ever. Slightly less coherent than a groan yet not high pitch enough to be a squeal.

“Move,” he demands, voice breathless. There’s heat around his cock but no friction, and Yunho’s thighs are stopping him from thrusting up.

“You want your hyung to move?” Yunho lifts his ass up a hair before returning to his previous position. Changmin whines, “Do you want your hyung to move so badly you’d slap him?”

Changmin makes a noise low in his throat at the request, “Yes,” he gasps out.

“Slap your hyung then.”

Changmin does. On the chest instead of the face. They have a concert tomorrow; he can’t be accidentally giving Yunho a split lip or even the tiniest bruise. There’s also something very satisfying about slapping Yunho’s plush chest. The skin ripples after the impact, and his whole chest shakes. Changmin moans.

“Again,” Yunho demands, and Changmin follows his orders. Two more slaps to his chest – harder each time – and Yunho’s moving again.

His pace is slower this time, focused on driving Changmin on until he spills completely. He moves to his knees and his hands find Changmin’s chest.

Yunho pinches at his nipples and around them, eliciting small whines from Changmin.

His orgasm is unexpected, brought out by an awfully hard pinch to his nipple. Yunho’s hands find his smaller ones and lets Changmin squeeze them in spasms. He leans down to kiss him as Changmin fills him up, and Changmin’s useless in the kiss. A series of gasps and sudden bites to Yunho’s tongue.

He pulls off of him with a sigh and pulls him close against his still red-marked chest, “If I’d never seen you orgasm before I would think you were going through an exorcism.”

Changmin groans and grabs the pillow to bury his head in, “You’re so dumb.”

He feels Yunho mouth at the spot under his ear, “And you’re the best at comebacks.”

“The whole hotel probably heard us,” Changmin mumbles into his pillow mask.

“It’s because you’re too loud,” Yunho reminds him and earns himself a pillow to the head.

“You were making the bed creak on purpose!”

Yunho grins and gives him a sloppy kiss, “Don’t get so angry or you’ll get wrinkles.”

\--

The next morning Changmin wakes up with a sore throat and a guilty conscience.

“Everyone hates us now,” Changmin tells Yunho while he’s brushing his teeth.

Yunho rolls his eyes before spitting into the sink, “You act like this is the first time we’ve disturbed a couple of junior’s evenings.”

Changmin huffs, “When we get pushed off the stage during Hope I’m blaming you!”

Despite Changmin’s worries, they stay on the stage all night. It’s only after the concert that Changmin faces any consequences of his actions.

He’s hanging out backstage with Kyuline plus a couple of the Exo kids when Minseok comes up to him.

“You sounded pretty nice tonight, considering!” he tells him and even has the courage to give him a congratulatory pat on the back.

“Considering?” Changmin asks, but he already knows what Minseok is referring to and really wishes the little brat would approach him some time when all his dumb friends _aren’t_ around to tease him for ages.

“I just assumed your throat would be sore after last night, but I guess not! Hyung is so talented.”

He hears a chuckle behind him, and Changmin regrets every life choice he’s ever made. Why is he so nice to his juniors? Why is he so friendly with them that they feel like they can bully him like this? This would never happen to Yunho.

 

 

 


End file.
